Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū
Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū (飛天御剣流, Flying Heavenly Sword Style) is an ancient kenjutsu style from the Sengoku Jidai, developed to allow a single samurai to defeat numerous foes single-handedly, created by Hiko Seijūrō I. Rooted in the concept of ichi no tachi, or to strike in a single blow, practitioners of this style use a combination of immense speed and agility, battōjutsu, and acquired, observation-based pseudo-clairvoyance that permits a practitioner to anticipate an opponent's movements. Both offensive and defensive maneuvers are executed with minimal movement to increase a practitioner's ability to counter-attack and to conserve energy. The style commonly has the user keep one hand on the sheath at all times and stresses two-step attacks to ensure that the practitioner is never off guard while executing said attacks and allows the user to use the sheath as a shield to block attacks. Arguably, its most well-known trait is the surreal speed practitioners of this style use in battle (known as Shinsoku, or Godspeed), allowing the user to accelerate, maneuver, and strike at speeds most eyes are unable to properly follow. This allows the user to close considerable distance in seconds and strike down enemies before they can react. Despite each successor to this style becoming true masters of its teachings and skills, rarely have any of them been able to use this style to true perfection and bring out its full potential. Only Hiko Seijūrō I and XIII (and in the anime only Amakusa Shōgo) are able to surpass the generic limits normal limits of this style, such as going beyond god-speed without the need of battōjutsu strikes, letting them accelerate to speeds faster than the human eye can detect. The techniques of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū have only been held by a select few through the course of it's entire history. In the face of its tremendous power as a style, this is due to its adherence to the strict yet responsible practice of ishi soden, which involves a single master training a single apprentice exclusively. This master-apprentice dynamic continues to point of succession in which the apprentice graduates into his mastery through a special rite of passage, in which they inherit the style's secret technique (ōgi) and the mantle of "Hiko Seijūrō". This process, however, results in the death of the current master at the hands of the apprentice who must use of the this secret technique - Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki - against them. Succession also awards the newly-appointed master an heirloom mantle which acts as the certification of mastery. This special mantle is also weighted which enables the master to continuously train their strength when worn, even with everyday activities. Due to its tremendous power and speed, Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū has been nicknamed "The Black Ship of the Land" in that it would almost certainly secure absolute victory for whichever side might wield it in a conflict. In light of this probability, the practitioners of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū have historically maintained independence of any and all political entities, stressing highly the importance of wielding its expertise in the name of their fellow man. Under this duty, all generations of practitioners receive a great deal of insight regarding the human condition from the school's teachings. This includes instruction regarding the relativism of morality and the idea that perceptions of good and evil are not absolute; a potentially "good" human being can have any number of beliefs that may not mesh with those of the practitioner without necessarily being wrong. Other core tenants of the style include the idea the art of swordsmanship ultimately amounts to nothing more than a way to kill other human beings, regardless of the practitioner's intentions or beliefs, and that the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū should never be used to improve a practitioner's social standing, acquire wealth, or obtain political power. Finally, while heirs are encouraged to protect the defenseless and less fortunate, the Hiten Mitsurugi school ultimately permits its practitioners to execute individuals whom they deem to be truly deserving of death. As powerful as it may be, Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū can also be detrimental to its practitioners. Medically speaking, the physical demands for Hiten Mitsurugi are tremendous. For anyone ill-equipped, such as Himura Kenshin, simply employing their techniques causes cumulative, physical damage to their body. According to physician Takani Megumi, the style is essentially a "superman's sword art", requiring someone with an incredibly athletic body to use effectively in the long term. Normally, the training provided during apprenticeship enables a practitioner to condition themselves properly. In turn, Hiko Seijūrō XIII is an example of the necessary conditioning for practitioners of the style to perform without incurring the cumulative trauma from regular usage, having developed an extraordinarily resilient physique with an incredible musculature over years in tenure as a Hiten Mitsurugi master proper. Himura Kenshin, by comparison, having left his training early, stunted his body's development resulting in a leaner, more fragile frame which culminated into progressive issues after mastering the Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki. After using the technique only seven times, he caused irreparable damage to his muscle tissue, decimating the agility and speed needed to exercise the more advanced techniques of the Hiten Mitsurugi. But, with proper and regular training, the style serves as a veritable "fountain of youth" enabling practitioners to suppress the aging process. Kenshin, for instance, at nearly thirty years old, looks almost no different from the way he looked while in his late teens and his master, Hiko Seijūrō XIII, is 43 years old but looks exactly the same as he did when he was in his mid twenties. Techniques *''Ryūtsuisen'' (龍槌閃, Dragon Hammer Flash) – From a position higher than one's opponent (usually initiated by a powerful jump and often performing a midair roll to prop it up), one uses the momentum of the fall to strengthen a two-handed sword swing that brings the blade down on the opponent's head or shoulder. This technique is also arguably Kenshin's favorite attack, as noted by Kamiya Kaoru once. :*''Ryūtsuisen ● Zan'' (龍槌閃・惨, Dragon Hammer Flash: Disaster) – Beginning in the same way as Ryūtsuisen, the user positions the sword as to initiate a downward stab to the head instead of a downward swing. Kenshin is first shown using this against Shigekura Jūbei in the manga (though in the Trust & Betrayal OVA, he performs an upward stab instead since he does not jump in the air). *''Ryūkansen'' (龍巻閃, Dragon Coil Flash) – Most effective when surrounded by enemies as this technique has the user spin to attack in all directions. It can also be used as a counterattack against a thrust or charge, one sidesteps a forward-moving opponent and moves past them. In doing so, one spins in a full circle, adding momentum and centrifugal force to the strength of the sword swing, which is then aimed at either the opponent's back or the back of the neck. The first two kanji used can also be read as tatsumaki, a Japanese term for "waterspout" or "tornado", and is often written with two different kanji used for "ryū/tatsu" (竜巻 as opposed to 龍巻). *Ryūkansen and its variations can also be performed as battōjutsu techniques, as seen in the video games Ishin Gekitōhen, Meiji Kenkaku Rōmantan - Enjō! Kyōto Rinne, Jump Super Stars, Jump Ultimate Stars and J-Stars Victory Vs. :*''Ryūkansen ● Tsumuji'' (龍巻閃・旋, Dragon Coil Flash: Hair Whirl) – One of the variations of Ryūkansen, Ryūkansen Tsumuji, like its other variations, is most effective as a counter attack (seen when used to defeat Sawagejō Chō: 'Cho-the Sword Hunter), but can be used as an offensive attack. Unlike the original, Tsumuji involves a forward-Horizontal spin in a drilling motion like a torpedo. ''Tsumuji is the full kun'yomi reading of the kanji 旋, which is usually used as a term for "the whirl on top of one's head". :*In J-Stars Victory Vs., two variations are used: the usual head-on version for his weak-strong combo finisher, dash attack and sheathed blade state strong attack (where it is unnamed) and a version where Kenshin tumbles around past his target through the air with a single slash when used as the second input to his neutral special move sequence. :*Ryūkansen ● Kogarashi' (龍巻閃・凩, '''Dragon Coil Flash: Wintry Wind') – An alternate version used in Kenshin's Five Hit Combo against Shishio. Involves a single small side-step coupled with a 90 degree pivot turn inward and a back handed slash that quickly blasts the foe away; unlike the original version which is a full 180 degree full spin and slash. The Kogarashi is the quickest of the four variations, however, the weakest as well. It is the ideal Counter Attack when dealing with a faster or unreadable attack (as seen when used against against Han'nya of the Oniwabanshu, due to his 'Shin-wan Spell'. Depending on the form of media (mainly the video games), Kogarashi can be performed as either a simple mid-way-stopping slash, or a full-coverage wide-slash; either way, it only involves a mere single turn. Kogarashi is a unique climate that is only in Japan. :*''Ryūkansen ● Arashi'' (龍巻閃・嵐, Dragon Coil Flash: Storm/Tempest) – A variation of the normal Ryūkansen, this technique places the swordsman in a full rolling somersault slash while attacking, making It an effective Counter Attack against downward slash attacks and/or from above. The attack often varies with its momentum in its appearances, and in some cases (such as in J-Stars Victory Vs. compared to both Jump Super/Ultimate Stars), the attack can possibly hit more than once to shred apart the opposition. However, as seen in most other media, this is the only Ryūkansen variation that cannot be performed from battōjutsu. In the PSP game Meiji Kenkaku Rōmantan Saisen, Kenshin performs this variation standalone in midair where he somersaults stationary and ends it with a falling slash, similar to a Ryūtsuisen. *''Ryūshōsen'' (龍翔閃, Dragon Soar Flash) – The opposite of Ryūtsuisen, Ryūshōsen is a rising attack meant to strike the jaw from below. For additional power, one uses one's free arm to apply force to the back of the blade and utilizes a powerful upward jump during the attack akin to an anti-air attack. Originally this move was designed to slice into the opponent's chin and kill them, but Kenshin has since modified the technique to strike with the sword's side; consequently, Senkaku, Shishio and Aoshi have all survived the attack, though the very former was instantly knocked out by it. *''Ryūtsui ● Shōsen'' (龍槌・翔閃, Dragon Hammer-Soar Flash) – A combination of Ryūtsuisen and Ryūshōsen, Ryūtsui-Shōsen begins with the powerful jump and supported upswing of Ryūshōsen, giving the leap enough power to pass one's opponent in mid-air, and on the returning drop, Ryūtsuisen is performed. it is unknown if this move can be performed effectively without using a sakabatō, as the initial Ryūtsuisen would already be fatal if landed correctly with a normal katana. It can also work the other way around at times, where the Ryūtsuisen performed first instead, followed by a reversal-slash styled Ryūshōsen, in the case of Jump Super Stars, Jump Ultimate Stars and J-Stars Victory Vs., which also acts as the starter of his "five-hit combo" against Shishio Makoto. *''Ryūsōsen'' (龍巣閃, Dragon Nest Flash) – A massive flurry of strikes delivered to the opponent. The sheer speed of the slashes makes this technique difficult to counter or defend (Seen during Kenshin's battle against Sagara Sanosuke). There is an alternate version called: :*''Ryūsōsen ● Garami'' (龍巣閃・咬, Dragon Nest Flash: Gnawing) – A technique that which targets the foe's head. *''Doryūsen'' (土龍閃, Earth/Land Dragon Flash) – A ranged attack, Doryūsen strikes an opponent outside of the user's range by striking the ground and sending earthen debris at said opponent with knockout force. *''Kuzuryūsen'' (九頭龍閃, Nine-Head Dragon Flash) – A dashing attack that uses Shinsoku (Godspeed) to simultaneously strike all nine vital spots on the foe's body from a normal kendō stance, as each of these nine points are the main targets for different swordstyles (only different styles target different ones). It is said to be unavoidable and nearly unblockable, and is taught as a prerequisite for the succession technique. It is also Hiko Seijūrō XIII's signature move. Users who are faster than the Hiten Mitsurugi, however, are able to evade the attack head-on, as seen with Sōjirō. The strength of the move's "nine heads" will differ greatly depending on the speed, force and even weight of the user. Kenshin's Kuzuryūsen is powerful, but is countered at one point by Yukishiro Enishi, due to the speed being matched, while Hiko's Kuzuryūsen easily overcame Kenshin's due to Hiko's weight advantage. And Hiko's God-like Strength allows him to instantly down the immense Fuji despite such a huge weight disadvantage and not being able to perform the attack at godspeed due to the wearing of the Heirloom weighted cloak. **The nine heads of the targets are in counterclockwise while looking towards the target from the user's view (shown more clearly from Kenshin's viewpoint when used in J-Stars Victory Vs.): ***'Karatake' (唐竹/幹竹, Tang Bamboo/Tree Trunk Bamboo) Aimed at above head with downward strike: 壱 (ichi, one) ***'Sakagesagiri' (逆袈裟切り, Inverted Kasaya Cutter) Aimed at right shoulder diagonally: 弐 (ni, two) ***'Miginagi' (右薙, Right Mower) Aimed at right arm's center from the side: 参 (san, three) ***'Migikiriage' (右切上, Right Cutting Lift) Aimed at right arm's bottom/right wrist diagonally: 肆 (shi, four) ***'Sakakaze' (逆風, Inverted Wind) Aimed at groin area from below via upward stroke, or straight from front: 伍 (go, five) ***'Hidarikiriage' (左切上, Left Cutting Lift) Aimed at left arm's bottom/left wrist diagonally: 陸 (riku, six) ***'Hidarinagi' (左薙, Left Mower) Aimed at left arm's center from the side: 漆 (shitsu, seven) ***'Kesagiri' (袈裟切り, Kasaya Cutter) Aimed at left shoulder diagonally: 捌 (hatsu, eight) ***'Tsuki/Shitotsu' (刺突, Thrusting/Thorn Thrust) Aimed at center of chest, at breastbone: 玖 (kyū, nine) ***Ironically, the attack in some cases can be avoided entirely when out of attack range (such as jumping over it in J-Stars Victory Vs.) or even blocked in the case of the Jump Stars games on the DS, but regardless, trying to avoid and/or block the attack head-on is impossible most of these cases meaning it must be avoided entirely; as aforementioned only Sōjirō was able avoid the attack head-on in this case. **In the manga Tokuhitsuban (Rurouni Kenshin: Restoration), this technique is referred as the ōgi (secret ultimate technique) of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū, being called Kokonotsu Kashira no Ryū no Hirameki. *''Hiten Mugen Zan'' (飛天無限斬, Flying Heaven Infinity Slash) – An ancient and nearly impossible move made famous by the original Hiko Seijūrō, Hiten Mugen Zan is an extremely powerful shinsoku (Godspeed) charge which delivers a multitude of sword slashes so fast the naked eye could not possibly count the number of slashes. It is not confirmed, but the Hiten Mugen Zan is in all likelihood the technique that evolved into the aforementioned Kuzu-Ryū-Sen. 'Battōjutsu techniques' *''Sōryūsen'' (双龍閃, Twin Dragon Flash) – Seemingly a simple Battōjutsu strike, Sōryūsen is the first of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū's two-step Battōjutsu moves. After the first strike with the quickened sword, the user wields the empty sheath along the same path as a blunt weapon. After the sword strike lands, the sheath strike delivers a pulverizing blow capable of crushing bone and shattering wood, but if the sword strike misses, the sheath strike acts as powerful insurance, preventing an opponent's attack and delivering a crushing blow when it's least expected. This move is first seen being used by Kenshin against Udō Jin-e. **''Sōryūsen ● Ikazuchi'' (双龍閃・雷, Twin Dragon Flash: Thunder) – An alternate form of Sōryūsen wherein the sword is wielded while still inside the sheath. The first strike is made with the sheathed sword and, once it makes contact and occupies the opponent's sword, the sword is drawn using Battōjutsu for a second strike. While the original Sōryūsen is designed to make two strikes, Sōryūsen Ikazuchi appears designed with the assumption that the first strike will be blocked. This move is first seen being used by Hiko Seijūrō XIII against Himura Kenshin. *''Hiryūsen'' (飛龍閃, Flying Dragon Flash) – After assuming a Battōjutsu stance, one rotates one's body rapidly and then stops, aiming the sheath at one's target. The force shoots the sword's grip out of the sheath like an arrow, allowing one to strike a target outside of one's zone and reach. As a battōjutsu move and as one that requires one's sword to be shot at the enemy, it can be assumed that accurate aim is required for this move (or else the weapon can easily be lost), and that the sheath can then be used as a melee weapon in a second strike, but the latter is not seen. Hiryūsen is first seen being used by Kenshin against Isurugi Raijūta only in the manga. *''Ryūmeisen'' (龍鳴閃, Dragon Cry Flash) – An unusual technique in which one uses the godspeed of Battōjutsu to sheathe the sword rather than to draw it in a practice known as Shinsoku Nōtōjutsu (神速納刀術, Godspeed Sheathed Blade Technique). The speed and force creates a miniature sonic boom that can be used to temporarily stun opponents with particularly sensitive or acute hearing by affecting their auditory nerves. This move is only seen once, used by Kenshin against Yukishiro Enishi. While this attack would normally only deafen the target for a while, due to Enishi's unusually sensitive nervous system, Ryūmeisen managed to affect his equilibrium as well. In Jump Super Stars and Jump Ultimate Stars, it paralyzes the target for no damage instead. *''Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki'' (天翔龍閃, 天翔龍の閃 or 天翔龍之閃; Flash of the Heavenly Soaring Dragon) – The secret ultimate technique, a.k.a. the ōgi (奥義, secret skill) of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū, Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki is a powerful Battōjutsu technique whose secret lies in discovering both the significance and insignificance of one's life, the penultimate requirement needed to master the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū. Though its form is that of any other Battōjutsu strike, the Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki differs in that - while a normal strike is performed by drawing the katana from its sheath on one side while stepping forward with the opposite foot, using a single step - However, this strike adds yet another step (a second step) mid-draw with the foot adjacent to the sheath (creating a Stutter-Step) which momentarily creates an instantaneous acceleration to the forward-charge as well as the sword draw. Meanwhile, the range of the attack is increased and the timing of the attack changes slightly, which can throw off the opponent. Although truly, a super-sword attack, it endangers the user by possibly putting the adjacent leg into the free sword's path and draws one even closer to an opponent's sword than usual, but on the other hand, boosts the speed of the sword draw to beyond-Godspeed and even greater is the boost in force of the strike. By realizing one's insignificance and risking life and limb to protect something else while, at the same time, taking one's own, fragile human life into consideration, the user is able to step into the small margin behind one's own drawn sword and in front of the sword of one's opponent without fail, delivering a beyond-godspeed blow of monstrous power. Additionally, like other Battōjutsu moves of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū, Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki is a two-step move and, if its secret should be anticipated and the strike itself blocked or dodged, the second step comes immediately into effect. The immense force of the enhanced draw cuts the air in front of it and creates a powerful vacuum in its wake as the deflected air rushes back into place. Any opponent to deflect or dodge the first swing will automatically be subject to this vacuum and inexorably pulled closer to the user, all the while this vacuum creates intense winds powerful enough to overwhelm and catch their opponents off balance. With the great amount of force being applied to the Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki, a missed swing leads naturally into an accelerated spin of such centripetal force akin to the Ryūkansen. The added momentum of the spin in addition to the pulling force of the vacuum on both side results in a second strike that greatly dwarfs the first in power. This is best explained to Kaoru by Hiko Seijūrō XIII: "Even if you avoid the fangs of the flying dragon the gusting winds strip away freedom of movement and the claws would rip you apart". Although the Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki is one of the most powerful and profound attacks of the series, to learn such a technique is not without its weaknesses, cost and consequence. Those who learn the ways of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū, and walks its path long enough to learn this technique, must undergo a final test, to be pitted against their master's unrestrained Kuzuryūsen, placing them in a true life or death situation. Faced with life or death, the student must perform the Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki without flaw, being the only attack in the repertoire of Hiten Mitsurugi that surpasses the Kuzuryūsen in speed and execution- else the apprentice fails and is ultimately slain for naught. Should they succeed, they will have mastered both this technique, and how it is testament, the entire style of Hiten Mitsurugi itself, but at the cost of the preceding master's life. While the attack is incredibly powerful and seemingly undefeatable, the basis of Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki, the fighter's will to live and compassion for others allowing them to stand on the edge of life or death, must be strong, free, and unwavering of any doubt and turmoil that lies in the heart of the user. This state of mind is the only condition that will allow the Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki to be executed flawlessly and guarantee their victory, as being out of this state only allows the user to execute lesser and flawed versions of the ultimate technique (as is the case when Kenshin faces Yukishiro Enishi and his Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki fails for the first and only time against the Watōjutsu ōgi Kufuku Zettousei). The Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki is first seen being used by Kenshin against Hiko Seijūrō XIII, and his master is the only known master in the school's history to have survived the final trial. Its second strike is first seen being used by Kenshin against Shishio Makoto. Yukishiro Enishi is the only other opponent who has faced this technique twice. In the manga, it was stated the Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki can kill even with a Sakabatō. In the anime, it was not stated directly, but it was hinted when Seijurō Hiko explained why he didn't die from being hit with the attack. * In the manga re-telling, Rurouni Kenshin: Restoration, this technique is referred as the "fastest of all battōjutsu", but not as the ōgi of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū, being called Tenshōryūsen. Anime-only Techniques *''Karyūsen'' (渦龍閃, Vortex Dragon Flash) – A gust of wind caused by Kenshin's sakabatō, he uses this to stun or impede opponents at a distance. Wrapping his wounded arm and sheath to the belt and taking the stance for the Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki, Kenshin leaps high into the air, and begins a free-fall. Knowing there is no stability while airborne, Kenshin utilizes the free-fall to multiply the torque of his rotating body to accelerate the draw of his sword for the decisive strike. This technique is more accurately akin to Ryūkansen, in that it uses the body’s centripetal force to counter any adversary’s assault with a lightning-swift counterattack. Sagara Sanosuke was the one to coin the name "Kenshin-Ryū: Kaiten Battōjutsu" (Kenshin-Style: Rotating Battōjutsu). *''Rairyūsen'' (雷龍閃, Thunder Dragon Flash) – A technique invented by Amakusa Shōgo. The technique involves using one's chi and swordsman's spirit, forming a light from the sword in a style of a violent thunderstorm, attacking opponents by overwhelmingly striking their sight with such sensory overload to the point that it knocks them out. Should it be used to its full intensity, the Rairyūsen rids them of their eyesight forever leaving them with gray-empty eyes; unless the one blinded can overcome the Rairyūsen's user in a Amakakeru Ryū No Hirameki clash in a test of true spirit, it is only then their eyesight will return. Kenshin was first hit by this, but quickly adjusted to being blind, and eventually overcame Shōgo in their eventual clash. Anime-only "Secret Dance of the Umbrella" Circus Techniques An improvised version of the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū, used with an umbrella when Kenshin and the group were entertaining a large crowd to help Marimo prepare for her cannon launch main act against the Sumidaya entertaining group. Comedic and humorously entertaining in its style, yet as effective as the real art, the Secret Dance of the Umbrella is also likely used to provide a front to maintain the secrecy of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū's real repertoire with a deal of humility. *Umbrella Spin - Kenshin immediately opens the umbrella, and faces the top in front of him, spinning it. At such a velocity, the umbrella can deflect various projectiles, including razor sharp knives and blades. *Ball Throw - Used with a heavy rubber ball, Kenshin makes an upward swing, using it to send forward a ball to his unsuspecting opponent with the umbrella. *Wild Boar Evasion - When faced with a charging enemy, Kenshin swipes a feint at the eyes when the opponent is at such a range where the umbrella barely touches the opponent's face. When distracted, Kenshin then immediately uses the opportunity to go to behind or aside the rushing opponent. *Umbrella Drop - Leaping up into the air, Kenshin then comes back down and swings a downwards smack on to the opponent. This more or less, is a comedic toned down version of the Ryutsūisen used with an umbrella. Other techniques * Hiten no Yomi (飛天の読み, Flying Heaven's Reading) – A battōjutsu Counter Attack technique only seen in Jump Super Stars and Jump Ultimate Stars, where Kenshin readies himself in an upright battōjutsu stance as he nearly reaches for his sword. If he is hit during the stance, he'll instantly strike with a single fast-slash which has him re-sheathing his sword, akin to iaidō. Used as his Special Attack B via his 4 Koma version in the said games. * Hiten Gorengeki (飛天五連撃, Flying Heaven Five Chain Attack) – A named version of Kenshin's "five-hit combo" vs. Shishio Makoto in Jump Super Stars and Jump Ultimate Stars, where he performs a Ryūtsuisen, Ryūshōsen, then the three Ryūkansen variations (Kogarashi, Tsumuji then Arashi) in that order (used as either his Special Attack A in Jump Super Stars or Special Attack B in Jump Ultimate Stars, both as his 6 Koma version). Can also be replicated in J-Stars Victory Vs. when done from either version of his Ryūshōsen (which can only be done from either the midair attack or the fourth input strong-strong-weak combo version of the Ryūtsuisen in that said game). Practitioners *Hiko Seijūrō I *Hiko Seijūrō II *Hiko Seijūrō III *Hiko Seijūrō IV *Hiko Seijūrō V *Hiko Seijūrō VI *Hiko Seijūrō VII *Hiko Seijūrō VIII *Hiko Seijūrō IX *Hiko Seijūrō X *Hiko Seijūrō XI *Hiko Seijūrō XII *Hiko Seijūrō XIII *Himura Kenshin *Amakusa Shōgo (anime only) *Nishida Hyōuei (anime only) *Tatsuya Shiba (anime only) Trivia * Since Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū's two remaining practitioners, Himura Kenshin (age 28) and Hiko Seijūrō XIII (age 43) look considerably younger than they are, it has been theorized by Makimachi Misao and Myōjin Yahiko that Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū grants eternal youth. * Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū is loosely based on the real-life Shiranui-ryū, the secrets of which died with its sole known practitioner, Kawakami Gensai. * Although Hiko Seijūrō XIII refers to Shishio Makoto as a master of "Hiten" in the Viz manga, there is nothing to suggest that Shishio has ever studied Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū, although this could just be a translation error. * While not an actual practitioner of this style, Yahiko was able to mimic certain techniques of it. * In Japanese Buddhist mythology, Hiten is another name for the celestial beings known as Tennin, who serve gods and devas to help spread and protect Buddhist Dharma. Similar to angels of Christian tradition, Tennin are usually depicted with hagoromo, being feathered cloaks that are said to allow them to fly, and tenne, flowing arched scarfs that represent their heavenly being. They are often depicted as flying on clouds and with dragons, in praise and celebration in Buddha's Pure Land, and are said to have great powers allowing them to fly and achieve speed beyond human capability. In some legends, tennin are also said to reside atop mountains as holy spirits, which further draws parallels to the powerful and sacred beings known as sennin, who are hermits that have sought the secrets of immortality by the arts of ki and are free from worldly nourishment. * The belief that Hiten Mitsurugi is a probable source of immortality is likely stemmed from the quote "Swordsmanship is basically the exercising of the Life Force and, therefore, at the beginning of the study the Life Force is exercised by means of technique." Category:Kenjutsu styles